


Happiness

by polandspringz



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, somewhat shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polandspringz/pseuds/polandspringz
Summary: A one-shot that takes place after Otsukimi Recital. Basically, Momo got sick and Hibiya comes to visit. Momo feels the need to explain some of her reasons to him.(Originally published 7/2/13 on Fanfiction.net)





	Happiness

A young man walked down the staircase of his house as a girl chatted in his ear through his headphones. The doorbell had rung and he had his session of-ahem- "personal matters" interrupted. He would have to revisit the page after the girl stopped chewing him out for what his history held. He opened the door to reveal a brown haired boy, a grade schooler at least, nervously moving on the porch step.  
"Is…Momo okay?" The boy blushed as he turned to the side of the house as he aimed his eyes at the street. He began fiddling with his hands. The man sighed as he opened the door wider, signaling for the boy to come in. He then pointed upstairs and returned to his dark room, locking the door.  
The boy stood at the white door as he blushed even harder when he raised his hand to knock. A whisper returned the notion in a soft voice that normally was cheery.  
"…come in…"  
The boy gently creaked the door open and slid into the room. He shut the door quietly as he creeped over to the blonde haired figure that was tucked away under a light blanket. The girl immediately brightened her tone when she realized who it was but it still was a little raspy.  
"…oh!…hibiya..what a nice surprise…"  
"Hello oba-san…are you feeling okay?" The boy took a seat on the sickly girl's bed.  
"…yeah…I'm a little better…but hibiya…I want to know something…did you…enjoy yourself yesterday…?" The girl said smiling.  
"Yesterday? Oh yeah thanks again for going to the trouble."  
"Oh…trouble?…it was no trouble…" The girl reached out her hand as she touched the boy's and smiled as she shut her eyes, "Hibiya…let me tell you something…it will never be any trouble for me…I just want to make you happy…"  
The girl continued as she held the boy's hand up to her cheek, "see… Hibiya…I know you went through a lot but I really don't want to see you sad…you have us now, and i understand it will be hard to forgot about her, but shintarou has to deal with a similar matter…I will do whatever I can to make you happy.."  
The girl then dropped her hand as she fell into a deep sleep, just before a single tear fell down the boy's face. He glanced at the girl, and saw something glow in his mind. Something warm…  
Hope?  
No…  
Happiness.


End file.
